Naru-Hachi Family Life
by Poke'boy24
Summary: (Co-Author with Zero Arachi Uchiha) Years after being banished by Konoha after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto and his new Family will now have to deal with the responsibities as a Host Family. Contains: Lemons, Monster Girls, Yanderes, & Naruto x Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)
1. Me, and my Monster Family

**Hello everyone, I'm here with the first NEW story of the year...**

**Well it's new to me.**

**Anyway, this story is 'Everyday Life with Yanderes' adopted from my Buddy and fellow Author scarface101.**

**Also special thanks to Zero Arashi Uchiha for letting me use Hachishaku and her Daughters for this story. **

**Now here's the summary...**

**Summary: It's tough going through life with a regular Yandere, right? Now they may be a little protective, territorial and pretty crazy at times, but they're still good people and you may have to deal with 1 or 2 at times.**

**But ask Naruto how it is to deal with everyday life with a Houseful of Yanderes. Because regular ones are tough enough, but Monster Yanderes?!**

**Well... let find out, shall we.**

**Remember I DON'T own Naruto, Monster Musume, or any characters or elements from other universes that may appear in this story.**

**Now on with the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Chapter 1: Me, and my Monster Family/ /**

The light of the morning sun shined through the window and hit the face of the person sleeping in bed.

"_Grrr..._ Dang sun, ten more minutes." the person groaned in a male's voice while nuzzling deeper in his pillows.

"Po... Po... Might as well get up love, or we'll miss opening hours again." a soft gentle woman's voice said, getting up as the guy's face was removed from his 'pillows'.

Getting out of bed to stretch was a woman, a very **_BIG_** woman. She was a solid 8ft in height with beautiful pale skin that shines in the sunlight, long flowing Black hair reaching down her waist, long and luscious arms and leg, enormous full K-cup breasts that don't even sag, a very slim waist and wide curvy hips with a soft rear.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Hachi-hime." the man said as he sat himself up with the covers covering the lower half of his body.

This man looks to be in his early twenties with Short Spiky Sun-kissed Blonde hair, Blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his face. His height is 6ft4inches with a nice muscular built with nice strong arms, a nice chiseled chest with a large scar in the center and hard 6pack abs.

"Anyway, today's is the day huh? Can't believe it been 10 years already." Hachishaku said as her husband also got up to stretch. "Right Naru-kun?" she asked as she picked up a photo on the nightstand and smiled at it, remembering that happy.

Their Wedding Day.

The picture shows a 16 year old Naruto with a big smile on his face while wearing a tuxedo standing to his bride Hachishaku who was wearing her White Sundress, since no wedding dress was made for her, but was wearing wedding veil over her head while hold a bouquet.

That photo was taken two months after moving here to Japan away from the Elemental Nations, along with a few others, after two years of traveling.

But today wasn't that anniversary, no. Today mark the day him and his wife first met, the day he was banished.

_/ /Flashback, 10 years ago/ /_

"I can't believe this crap!" a Blonde 12 year old boy with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a Orange and Blue jumpsuit cried out in anger as he continued stomping through the forest.

"I did my job, MY JOB, to bring that fucking Teme back to the Village and what do I get? Banishment! Just because I roughed him up a little?! They're the ones who told me to use force if necessary!" Naruto screamed in anger before punching a nearby tree.

"Saying that I almost killed him, ALMOST! That bastard only had Chakra exhaustion and minor bruising. I'm the one with a fucking large hole in his chest!" he continued to rant about this damn treatment.

Naruto whole life was completely unfair in all things from his days in the Academy to his Genin career, and now it's all over because those stupid Civilian and Elders sucking up to the stupid Uchiha brat he calls a teammate.

Hearing rustling coming from some nearby bushes, Naruto turned and looked with a blank look. "You can come out now Kira." he said as a woman came out of the bushes.

The Woman looks to be around 19 or 20 years old with Pale-White skin, long Inky-Black hair reaching her lower back and glowing Yellow eyes with serpent-slit pupils. She was an even 6ft in height with a light muscular tone and healthy hourglass figure with large D-cup breasts, a slim waist and nice curvy hips.

Naruto then just face palmed with a groan. The reason was simple, because Kira was naked, again.

"Kira, how many times do I need to tell you about walking around naked." Naruto said, a blight blush on his face, as he was trying hard not to look at her bare body that shines in the moonlight.

"Sorry Naru-sama, but Kira was wearing clothes until they got dirty from Kira killing ROOT Men." Kira said as she licked her arm, getting the remaining blood into her mouth, as they both heard the wind blowing through the trees.

Now Naruto wasn't the idiot everyone thought he was, for that was the mask he made to keep the Civilians off his back. And facing against Sasuke at the VoTE, was went he decided to take that mask off.

And the only person who knew about it was Kira, a genetic clone and killing machine created by Orochimaru that Naruto found when he went into the Forest of Death when he was 8 years old and found an abandoned lab.

Once finding Kira inside a grass container **(The pod from the 1st Pokemon Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back)** Naruto decided to open it. Once opened, she suddenly pounced on him with a menacing glaze.

Back then Naruto thought that she was going to kill him, which he feared greatly, but was surprised and a little embarrassed when she pulled him close to her wet naked body before sniffing and licking him. Next thing he knows, he has a killer snake woman as his bodyguard.

_"Po... Po... Po... Po... "_ a strange sound whispered in the wind, causing Naruto to be a little on edge, before pulling two Kunais out of his leg pouch and throwing one to Kira.

"Stay on guard Kira." Naruto said, looking around as the wind continued to blow.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... " the sound was starting to get louder and closer, causing a small sliver to go up their spines.

**_CCCCRRAAA-BOOOOOOMMMM! ! !_**

**"Po... Po... Po... Po...!"** in a crash of lightning, a large figure appeared right in front of the two and causing them to jump in surprise.

"W-Who are you... Miss?" Naruto asked nervously as he felt a little intimidated by this person.

The person was a very tall Woman with long Black hair, Pale-White skin, long toned arms and legs, a very huge bust that far surpass the Hokage, slim narrow waist and wide curve hips. The top part of her face was covered by her Kusa-hat while she was wearing a White Sundress as she just smiled at him lovingly.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm Hachishaku. I've been waiting for you." she simply said as she walked towards him.

Since that day of the Kyuubi attack, Hachishaku has been watching Naruto life since he was born. When he was thrown out of the Orphanage when he was 4 years old, she killed the staff and children that worked/lived there. When he was almost killed by that group of Ninja near some hills while he was in the Academy, she killed the students who tricked him into doing so.

From his first steps towards becoming a Genin, Hachishaku been watching over him until he was of proper age so she could take him away from this cesspool called a Village.

She originally wanted to take him while the White hair pervert took him on a 'training' trip, but look like Konoha had made things easier for her.

Looking over towards Kira, Hachishaku saw this as a chance to 'test' her theory of turning Human into Yokai.

Kira wasn't the only one who knew he wore a mask.

Reaching her arm out and placing her hand on Naruto's head, Hashishaku eyes began glowing. **"Sleep!"** she said as Naruto's eyes also glowed before falling unconscious.

Quickly lifting him into her arms, Hachishaku looked over at Kira, the pale snake-like girl hissing as she got ready to strike her.

"Kira don't know why you're taking Naru-sama, but Kira won't let you hurt her Master and Mate!" she hissed threateningly, her Yellow Serpent eyes glowing harshly.

Raising an eyebrow, Hachi couldn't help but smirk as Kira quickly dashed towards her.

As Kira was about to slash her with the Kunai, Hachishaku grabbed her wrist in a strong grip causing her to drop the sharp weapon. Pulling the pale-skin clone to eye level, the 8ft tall yokai looked right into her eyes, Dark-Blue glazing deep into Yellow, as if reading her soul or character.

"Oh yes, you'll do nicely." Hachishaku said with a smirk as she started channeling her yokai energy while also drawing the Kyuubi chakra from the 13 year old in her arm and sent it right into Kira.

"MMMmmmoooowwww... "Kira started releasing a pleasurable moan, despite the extreme pain circling inside her body, as her entire form was encased in a chakra-like cocoon. After a few minutes the chakra dispersed leaving an unconscious Kira who went through a few changes.

Kira's Inky-Black hair paled greatly looking more of a Light-Grey, her ears now long and pointy, a Pale-White transparent reptilian head frill, her face pushed out a little bit to look like a small muzzle with two large fangs sticking out from her upper lips her nails turned into claws with her arms from her wrists to her shoulders now covered with Pale-White scales and her legs now merged into a 6ft long serpent tail covered with the same color scales as her skin and arms.

"Hmm... a Shirohebi, very interesting." Hachishaku said to herself before draping the Albino Lamia over her shoulders and started walking towards her next destination.

_/ /Flashback Over/ /_

Since that day, Hachishaku explained to Naruto about who she is and why she took him. After seeing her reasoning, he decided to stay with her since he hardly have any care for Konoha, except maybe a few, anymore so him, her and Kira traveled around the Elemental Nation for a few years as a lot has happen during that time.

From traveling around the nation to getting married, from gathering and turning women to having children.

But it wasn't long until Konoha started hunting Naruto down since his banishment has caused some of the villages he helped to cut connections with his old village to Akatsuki hunting down the Bujis.

Not wanting his new family to get hurt, Naruto decided to move them to Japan in a city called Asaka, Saitama so him and Hachishaku can't continue raising their family.

After moving to Asaka, with all the girls looking like their 'old' human selves, Naruto decided to buy a large house outside the city near the coastal area, enrolled their Daughters in School and decided to open up a family business that been open for nearly 5 years.

"You can come out from under the bed now Kira-chan." Naruto, now fully dressed, said seeing a long, large White scaly tail under his and Hachi's bed which was big enough to hold 8 people.

The tail then slithered under the bed as the Shirohebi came out from under it.

"Morning Naru-ssssama, Hachi-ssssama. I hope lasssst night wassss to your liking." Kira said respectfully towards the Husband and Wife as the once former clone had changed a lot through the years.

Her hair grown longer that it now reach pass her hips, her height grew several more inches making her 6ft10inches, her upper body gain a thick lean muscular tone thanks to both training and her new diet, her D-cup bust grown to into a pair of firm perky I-cups, and finally her tail has a thick blade-like tip at the end **(Think Serviper from Pokemon)** as her hands were placed in front of her.

But one thing about Kira stayed the same, she was completely naked except the Blood-Red collar around her neck with the pendant having the White Uzumaki swirl on it with her name on the front while Naruto and Hachishaku's names were on the back as her 'owners'.

When Hachishaku first turned Kira into a Yokai Shirohebi, she didn't take into the account of Kira's DNA contain that of several types of deadly snakes. So over the years while traveling around the Elemental Nations, Kira evolved into a new deadly sub-species Naruto and Hachi decide call 'Shinoramia', the White Death Lamia.

"Well, ready to wake everyone up Hachi-hime." Naruto asked, looking over to his goddess of a wife.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hachishaku, also dressed for the day, smiled at her husband lovingly while petting Kira, causing the albino serpent yokai to hiss happily, as they walked out of their bedroom and head towards to the kitchen downstairs.

**/ /45 Minutes Later/ /**

After cooking several dishes, it wasn't long until the smell of breakfast woke everyone up and entering the dining area.

First coming to get their Ramen were their Daughters Taeko Uzumaki, Sadako Uzumaki and Kayako Uzumaki.

Taeko Uzumaki is the eldest Daughter at 19 years old with Long Black hair, her Father's Blue eyes, two whisker-like marks on her face and a lovely ear-to-ear smile as she happily ate her Ramen. She was wearing a Beige coat over her nightgown which hugged her still growing figure like her E-cup breasts and soft curvy hips.

Sadako and Kayako Uzumaki are near identical twins being 13 years old with Black hair, with Sadako having Naruto's Blonde streaks in her hair and Blue eyes while Kayako have Red streaks like her deceased Grandmother Kushina and her Mother's Dark-Blue eyes. Both also have Pale skin like Hachishaku while wearing matching White morning dresses that hug their developing figures, since they now started going through puberty, with firm B-cups and slim hips.

Next came the women living with them, the same women Naruto and Hachishaku met, turned, and 'tamed' during their travels in the Nation before moving here a few years ago. They're also Naruto's other wives, Servants of the Uzumaki Family, and Staff of their family restaurant.

The first woman is Sasame Uzumaki, formerly Fuma, the first woman they met on their travel and the second person Hachishaku turned.

Sasame is a 24 year old Avian Tengu that 5ft9inches in height with long Light-Orange hair with two bhangs draping over her shoulder with her face looking like a Hawk but a bit more feminist. Her entire body is covered with Light-Orange feathers with giant Hawk wings on her back, her hands, forearms, feet and forelegs are covered in scales while her nail are sharp talons, and a large fan-like tail feathers coming from her tailbone. Finally, her body is very womanly with a lean tight muscle tone, very perky F-cup breasts, a slim toned waist with a light set of abs, and slim toned hips. Right now she is wearing a loose robe revealing her Black lacy bra and panties as she was eating some streamed rice with a side of grilled fish.

The next woman is Amaru Uzumaki, a fellow orphan like Naruto as well as the third human his wife turned.

Amaru is a 25 year old Papillon that's 5ft4inches in height with long Reddish-Brown hair the same style as her Tengu sister-mate with two antennas stick through her hair. Her skin is a Reddish hue with large Black Butterfly wings on her back with Red, Cyan-Blue and Greenish-Cream patches/pattern on them. Her body is slimming plump with round and perky E-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, curvy plump hips with a light bubble butt and long slimming legs. Right now she's wearing a Dark-Blue shorts bra clinging against her ample bust and matching underwear hugging her hips while using her straw-like tongue to drink of fresh tea with honey.

Up next is Isaribi Uzumaki, a woman treated the same way Naruto was and used as an illegal experiment by a man who Hachishaku killed personally, because she felt like he insulted the **_'Pureblooded Kaima Yokai'_**. After that, she turned Isaribi into a pure yokai.

Isaribi is 26 years old with her height be 5ft10 with short Purple hair with short bhangs framing the sides of her head with a large Sea-Green and Pale-Greenish Cream fin on her head. Her body is covered in Sea-Green scales while her face, hands, underarms, chest and back or her legs being covered with Pale-Greenish-Cream color scales. She has two markings under her eyes, fins on her arms and legs, her fingers being webbed clawed hand and her feet being webbed three-toed claws. Her figure is lightly muscular with huge G-cup breasts, a toned waist with a light 6pack abs and wide strong hips. Right now she's wearing a Ocean Blue bra and matching panties as she ate her breackfast of rice and smoked unagi.

Next up was Ryuzetsu Uzumaki, former prisoner and most royal servant of the family.

Ryuzetsu is a 28 year old Ryu-jin being 6ft5inches in height with long waist length White hair with a fringe covering the right side of her face with Deer-like horns on her head and small fangs coming from her upper lip. Her skin is Mocha in color with her ears being pointy. She has Moonlight-Silver scales marking her face under her eyes, clawed hands and feet with her arms and legs being covered with scales and a long tail with a tuft of White hairs at the end. Her figure has a lean muscular tone with large soft H-cup breasts, a slim tightly toned waist with a visible set of 6pack abs and slim toned hips connected to long luscious legs. For now she's wearing a robe tied close but was a little loose showing her lacy Fire-Red bra and thong as she was eating some rice with a side of grilled fish and some morning tea.

Next is Shizuka Uzumaki, former Kunoichi of the Nadeshiko Village and Naruto's second Husband, thanks to the law of her village.

Shizuka is a 25 year old Amazoness Succubus with her height being 6ft10inches with long Black hair in a Hime-style reaching her waist. Her skin is Tanned with two horns sticking out from her head, a pair of Black and Green color wings on her back and a long tail with a spear-shaped tip. Her figure have the classic Amazonion muscular built with a large pair of I-cup breasts, tightly toned waist with hard 6pack abs and curvy toned hips with a tight ass. And like Amaru, she's wearing a Black sports bra with Green linings and matching shorts underwear as she was eating some Beef Ramen.

And finally was Samui Uzumaki, former Konoichi of Kumo and most mature servant of the family.

Samui is a 29 year old Oni standing at 6ft10inches in height with short Blonde hair in a Bob-style. Her skin is Light Blue with two small horns sticking from her forehead. Her figure has a slim sturdy muscular built her large firm J-cup breast, slim toned waist with a 6pack of abs, curvy toned hips and a firm ass. Currently she's wearing a White bra and panties as she was having a cup of coffee.

Once seeing that everyone had finished breakfast, Naruto looked over at his three lovely Daughters.

"So Taeko, Sada, Kaya, any plans for the summer now that school is over?" Naruto asked while collecting dishes while Hachishaku was preparing three other bowls.

"Well you know me Dad, I'm going to be working with you and Mother at the restaurant until I leave for Yokai Academy for the start of the school year." Taeko said, wiping her mouth since she also has her father's eating habit before getting out of her seat. "Well, I'm going to get a shower and get dress since we have to open in an hour." she added before heading towards her room to freshen up for the day.

"As for us, ...we have no idea." Sadako said as her twin sighed.

"We have no idea of what to do since thing have been pretty lax for the past few years." Kayako said calmly since she did have a point.

So far they hadn't gotten any attacks from either Konoha, Iwa, The Yokai Comity or anything for two whole years now.

While staring at his twin Daughters, Naruto suddenly had a thought that they both might be happy about.

"How about both of you spend some time with me, your Mother and Taeko-chan working at the restaurant? That way we can all spend some more time together as a family." he said as they were thinking about the idea when Hachishaku decided to speak.

"I think your Father is right on this girls. Plus this will help you both branch out a little and probably make some new friends." the 8ft Woman said while placing the bowls down.

"Okay Mother, plus it been awhile since we've seen the place and I don't want to spend most of the summer cooped up inside." Sadako exclaimed happily while Kayako nodded in agreement as both sisters left to their room to get dressed.

"Okay, and you girls go hit the onsen real quick and get ready for work today." Naruto said looking at the others as their gave an 'Okay Naru-sama/Naru-kun' before leaving the room to go take a warm bath and put on their uniforms.

"Okay now that the family been feed, time for the pets." Hachishaku said before whistling causing Kira and two others to enter the room, one being a Black Cat with Golden eyes and the other being a Red-Orange Fox with Black markings around its eyes as they each got their respective bowl.

Kira happily began eating her bowl of roasted Boar as Naruto and Hachishaku looked over towards the cat and fox.

"Now Yoru-chan and Kura-chan you both have to be so shy around Kira-chan. Well... unless you do something to provoke her." Naruto said as the cat meowed happy before transforming while the fox was against it but transformed anyway as two beautiful women were in their place.

Yoruichi is a 28 year old Neko and Family Pet that Naruto and Hachishaku adopted from a pet center for their Daughter's Birthday as both Sadako and Kayako loved very much as she them.

Yoruichi is 5ft4inches in height with long Black hair reaching her waist with a flirtatious expression on her face. Her skin is dark with Black cat-like hands and feet with fur reaching up to her elbows and knees and a long Black tail spouting from her tailbone. Her figure has a lean muscle tone with soft perky H-cup breast, a slim waist with a toned stomach and curvy hips with a nice tone butt. Around her neck she has a Purple collar just like Kira as she enjoyed her bowl of her Mistress's milk.

Kurama is a 29 year old Kitsune, as well as the once 'great and mighty' Kyubi before Naruto and Hachishaku broke her, and Naruto and Hachishaku's other personal pet.

Kurama is 5ft9inches in height with long wild-looking Red-Orange hair reaching her lower back with Black marking around her eyes and whisker marks on her face. Her skin tone is lightly tanned with hands and feet being fox-like with fur reaching her elbow and knees and nine furry tails coming from her tailbone. Her figure is lean and muscular with large round I-cup breasts, slim toned waist with lightly toned abs and wide slimming hips with a bubble butt. Around her neck is the same collar as Kira and Yoruichi only White in color as she was eating a bowl of Red Bean Soup.

/ /30 Minutes Later/ /

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yes Father/Naru-sama."

Everyone was dressed and ready for the day with Taeko wearing a Dark-Blue dress shirt and skirt with her trench coat over her outfit with White socks and Black shoes. She was also wearing a Genjutsu to cover her slit scars.

Sadako and Kayako are wearing matching outfits consist of a White blouse under a Crimson sweater-vest, Light Blue shorts, White socks and Black shoes. They also had their hair tied with Sadako having pigtails and Kayako in a high ponytail.

Now Sasame, Amaru, Isaribi, Ryuzetsu, Shizuka and Samui were wearing their work uniform consisting a Red Qipao dress reaching around their knees, thank to the seal Naruto sewed into them so they fit the girl's forms and body types, with White linings around the edges and a White Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"Okay then, let go everyone." Naruto said, about to activate the teleportation seal to take them to the restaurant before pausing his action. "Oh right, Kira you're in charge until we get back okay." he added, looking over towards the three house pets, as the Shiroramia looked up from the futon she was laying on and nodded at him before laying back down.

"Okay, now let's go." Naruto said as they all disappeared in a flash of light towards their business.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's the first chapter of a new story.**

**Hope you all enjoy and special thanks to Zero Arashi Uchiha for helping me with this.**

**See you all next time.**


	2. Business and MON

**Hey everybody, Poke'boy24 back with another chapter of Everyday Life with Yanderes, or ELwY for short.**

**This chapter will show Naruto and Hachishiku's family business.**

**Remember that me and Zero Arashi Uchiha DON'T own Naruto, Monster Musume or any other characters/elements that may appear in the story.**

**Now on with the story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Chapter 2: Business and M.O.N./ /**

Soon after flashing inside their restaurant, Sadako and Kayako looked around with stars in their eye as the place looked just like they remember it.

The interior of the place was nice and spacious with 12ft high ceiling, allowing customers as tall or taller than their Mother, with booths, tables and a bar next to the double doors leading into the kitchen.

The walls were painted Red and Orange with designs of animals like Foxes, Cats, Rabbits, etc. with a few White Swirls over every booths.

On the right and left sides are booths with Dark-Brown Oak tables around the space covered by Red tablecloths with Gold lining and matching wooden chairs.

The Bar at the back is made of Black wood with two work stations and a of Sake bottles between them with Seven Bar Stools in front.

Both twins were snapped from their daze as they heard their Parents adressing their Aunts/Step-Mothers what they'll be doing.

"Okay, last week Sasame-chan and Ryu-chan worked the bar." Naruto said while looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

"So both Samui and Isaribi will be doing Bar work this week while Shizuka handle the door." Hachishiku said as she looked over towards her eldest Daughter. "Taeko you will be with me and your Father in the kitchen." she said as Taeko nodded before heading towards the kitchen along with Naruto to get everything prepped.

"And what do me and Kaya-nee get to do Mother?" Sadako asked while her twin looked over one of the menus and saw something that caught her interest.

"Well Sada-chan, you and Kaya-chan will be helping me manage the place during hours to deal with Customers causing problems, people trying to break in to steal ingredients or our Tea and Sake, and finally our rival competitors trying to either shut us down, buy the place to tear in down, or wanting to steal our customers and recipes for themselves." Hachishiku said before seeing her other daughter Kayako looking at the menu.

"Hey Mother, can I ask you something?" Kayako asked before looking up to the tall woman.

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?" Hachishiku said while her third daughter handed her the menu.

"What are these 'Red Dragon Chicken Challenge' and 'Bottle of Fire Challenge' all about?" Kayako asked confuse while her Mother answer her curiosity.

"Well Kayako, the Red Dragon Chicken is some grilled chicken sticks coated in some of the special hot sauce your Father and Aunt Korra made when we first got this place up and running. And it's a challenge because the sauce is so hot, it can set the consumer's body completely on fire as well as burn their clothes of!" Hachishiku said wickedly while a smirk appear on her face. "But that's only happen when the drink the sauce only. So far only a few manage to complete the challenge and won a free dessert." she added before walking towards the kitchen.

"But what about the Bottle of Fire Challenge Kaa-san?" Sadako asked her Mother, also taking interest in the menu challenges like her sister, before entering the kitchen to see Naruto and Taeko, along with a few clones, heat up the stove and grill as well as prepping the meat and vegetables.

"Now the Bottle of Fire challenge is a drink challenge where the customer have to drink a whole bottle of Fire Sake." Hachishiku said before looking back at her young twins.

"Of course, both challenges have the strict age requirements of 21 years old. So while the one who complete the Dragon Chicken challenge gets a free dessert, the one who complete the Bottle of Fire challenge wins a coupon for a free meal on their next visit here." Naruto said as he handed them a bandana to wear.

Sadako and Kayako just looked at the cloth in confusion before they notice their Father, his clones, and their Older Sister wearing Reddish-Orange bandanas with the same White Whirlpool symbol in the center around their heads.

Wrapping the piece of clothing on their heads, the entire family were all ready to open for the day.

**/ /A few hours later/ /**

"Hello and welcome to the Uzumaki Family Restaurant Shiro Warupuru **(White Whirlpool)**. Please follow me to your table." Sasame greeted as the Orange Tengu lead a couple to their table.

Once the place opened up, customers of both Human and Monster species came flying through the doors, some of them literally, as Samui and Isaribi worked the bar getting drinks ready to serve while Shizuka kept rival competitor employees and sabotages out by using her hypnosis abilities on the humans while using her superior strength on the monsters.

While in the Kitchen, Naruto, his clones, and his daughter Taeko were getting several dishes ready to be sent out while Sadako and Kayako were placing the dirty dishes onto their Father's Dishwashing Seal that not only wash the dishes, but also dry them in the minimum of 15 minutes.

"Amaru the orders for Booth #4 and Table #8 are ready!" Naruto called out as the Papillon woman flew in, picked up the trays, and flew out to bring them to their respective table and booth.

"Hey Dad, can we ask you something?" Sadako asked as she and Kayako removed the clean dishes from the dishwasher seal before looking over towards the Blonde chef/owner.

"Of course Sada-chan, Kaya-chan. What do you need to ask." Naruto said as he finish filling three bowls of Miso Ramen before turning to his daughters.

"Well, two things actually." Kayako said before looking at a poster on the wall, since she also seen it in the window near the front door. "First, what is with that poster since we didn't see that the last time we were here?" she asked pointing towards the poster with a picture of a Black hair woman wearing glasses and a government business suit with bold words under it that says **'Banned for Life!'** on the bottom.

Looking over towards the poster, Naruto sighed while Taeko face-palmed as they remembered that the twins were on a weekend camping trip with their class that day so they didn't know they started a 'Banned List' after the 'Smith Incident'.

"Oh yeah, that was made while you two were on your class weekend camping trip 2 years ago so after a customer refused to pay for the umpteenth time, we had to put her on our 'Banned for Life' list." Naruto said as the twins read the poster.

"**_'Agent Kuroko Smith: Banned for eating and refusing to pay for meals and owe..._**' Yikes! That's a lot of money, just how many meals did she dine and dashed on?" Kayako questioned as her older sister answered her.

"Well for herself, about 28 cups of Tea, 17 saucers of Sake, 18 bowls of Ramen, 8 bowls of Rice, 12 plates of Chicken sticks... "

"Okay okay we get it, she ordered a lot and hadn't paid for any of them." Kayako said now seeing the reason this woman was banned from their family business.

"But won't she just arrest since she an _'Agent'_ Dad?" Sadako asked since this woman was banned two years ago while worried that this Smith person would try something.

"Nuh, Me and your Mother know some people in the Government she works for since she's hardly those her job there anyway. Though, she had tried to sneak back in for food every now and again." Naruto said before seeing Ryuzetsu come in and asked for a order of 2 Beef Ramen and a plate of Shrimp Scampi as the Blonde went to start making the order.

"So how long had she been not paying for her meals before her ban?" Sadako asked before hearing their Aunt Ryu answer her question.

"Oh she been doing this 6 Months after the place opened until two years ago." the Silvery-White hair Ryu-jin answered before Naruto handed her the order and went to bring the customers their food.

"So what's your order thing you wanted to ask?" Naruto asked, wiping his hands and head of sweat, as he looked towards his daughters.

"When will Aunt Korra, Aunt Yakumo, Aunt Karin and Aunt Fu be home? They been gone for nearly two weeks." Kayako asked since they hadn't seen the other members of their family for a while.

"Not to mention why they had to bring Yugito-chan with them also." Sadako asked also since she loved the family's first pet cat before getting Yoruichi while both Neko Women became fast friends during that week.

"Well I know the trip from here to Nami would take a few weeks so they should be back home around the end of the week with the stuff I asked Tazuna-Jiji to hold for us." Naruto said before his goddess of a wife walked in.

"Naruto-kun, we have another 'Code Smith' happening." Hachishiku said with a blank expression on her face while Naruto just groaned in annoyance before looking over towards the clock on the wall.

"Huh, 4:55p.m.? Looks like she came before Five-o-clock for once." he muttered to himself before following his wife out of the kitchen while their daughters decided to watch from the door as the saw a group of five women wearing suits.

Standing on the far right was a woman with Spiky Red and Black hair, pale skin, and eyes being two separate colors, Yellow for the right and Green for the left. Her height stands at 5ft3inches while her figure is slim and curvy with a pair of large E-cup breasts while her face has a fanged grin.

This woman was Zombina, M.O.N.'s trigger happy psycho Zombie.

Standing beside the Zombie was a child-like woman with long Silver hair that look to swirl around her body, Yellow eyes and dark color skin. Her height is 4ft2inches while her figure is petite that you could say she's a Loli.

This is Doppel, the shape shifting trickster of the group as well as a mistress of disguise.

Standing at the fall right was a woman with long Blonde hair, Red eyes, Tan skin and a large Red horn on her forehead. She was the tallest of the group being 7ft5inches in height, almost as tall as Hachishiku, with a nice curvy figure with a large pair of P-cup breasts while she was eating a plate of Dangos.

This is Tionishia, a sweet kind hearted Ogre and muscle of the group.

Standing beside the Ogre is a woman with short Purple hair in a bob-cut style and a single large Purple eye. She's the second shortest of the group being 4ft11inches in height with a petite figure with a nice pair of B-cup breasts.

This is Manako, a Monoeye and the team's sniper.

However it was the one in the middle that caused the Husband and Wife/Owners to groan in annoyance.

The woman was the only human of the group with long Black hair and Brown eyes under a pair of sunglasses. Her height being average reaching Tionishia's lower chest with a slim curvy figure with a pair of D-cup breasts and long luscious legs.

This woman was Kuroko Smith, leader of M.O.N. and Coordinator of the Cultural Exchange Program made nearly three years ago.

"Kuroko Smith." Naruto started, crossing his arms in front of his torso, as he stared the woman right in the eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Smith stated, also crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she also stared the Blonde chef in the eyes.

All the customers looked over at the two as they started hearing Western Showdown music playing out of nowhere.

"Thought we made it clear you were ban from here the last time you tried to sneak back in." Hachishiku said, placing her hands on her hips, as she stare down the shorter Black hair woman.

While the three were busy with their _'staring contest'_, the four members of M.O.N. looked over at the 8ft tall woman with different thoughts and expressions on their faces.

Zombina looked at Hachishiku with a big toothy grin on her face while her hands were hovering over her guns, thinking about how a bigger target was easier to hit.

Doppel was looking at her with clear envy while looking down on her own petite figure, since she tried to shape shift into the tall busty woman but somehow couldn't since taking the forms of others was her thing.

Tionishia meanwhile was just gushing on about her outfit, as well as the others like Samui, Ryuzetsu and Shizuka, while feeling a bit jealous since she had to get her clothes custom made because of her height and body type.

And finally, Manako could only blush since her extreme sight allowed her to see every inch of Hachishiku's body, from her soft curvy hip and toned thighs to her massive K-cups staining against her outfit, before staring down at her own body as a sad expression appeared on her face making her wish she was born as a Cyclops instead.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, I'm just here on business." Smith stated simply causing the Husband and Wife's eyes to narrow.

"And what kind of business would that be?" the Blonde asked, narrowing his eyes further has he tried to see what her game is.

"Well, seeing that you seem to be missing a few exchan... "

"They're now in the exchange program, they're members of our family." Naruto bluntly stated while glaring at the agent. "As for missing, they aren't. They're just getting some more supplies for the Restaurant and will be back by the end of the week." he stated before walking back toward the kitchen.

"Before we leave, you may want to sign this." Manako said before taking out a chipboard with a piece of paper on it.

"And what may this be Monoeye-san?" Hachishiku asked suspiciously before grabbing the clipboard as she began reading the contents on the paper.

"Just a contract asking you if you would like to cater the Interspecies Carnival this weekend." Manako said with a blight smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, because these Dangos, Riceballs and Dumplings are delicious!" Tio exclaimed cheerily, her mouth covered with rice and dumpling sauce.

"I hope you were planning to pay for those, since I don't want to deal with a second Smith." Naruto said while the other three members burst out laughing, except Tio who blushed in embarrassment before taking out her wallet to pay for the food she ate, and Smith who just grumbled since her name was now an inside joke.

**/ /Konoha's Underground Prison, ?/ /**

_"Hey!"_

_"Who or what... !"_

_"Quick, call the Hoka... GAAHHH! !"_

Sounds of screams and cries of pain echoed through the hall outside of a person's cell who looked at her cell door with interest.

"Now can the fucking hell is causing all those shitheads to cry like they under developed dicks were ripped off?" the person asked them self, wiping a strand of their dirty Pinkish-Red hair from their face.

Next thing that caused her to step back in shock as her cell door was torn right off its hinges showing a creature that oddly reminded her of someone.

"It sure been awhile Tayuya-chan." the creature said in a female voice before adjusting her glasses and stepped forward into the dimly lit cell showing her face.

"Karin!?" the newly identified Tayuya gasped in shock as she saw former friend and secret girlfriend.

**/ /M.O.N. Head-Quarters, 9:25p.m./ /**

Sitting in her office, Smith was going over some files for some of the more _aggressive_ and _dangerous_ Monsters in the program.

_'Soon, those two will regret banning me from their restaurant and turning me into a joke.'_ Smith thought bitterly since she planned this for a few years now before looking over at the paper that both Naruto and Hachishiku signed.

While there was a carnival happening this weekend, Smith was able to get Manako to get her to mend a contract for the carnival **_AND_** sign-up sheet to partake in the Cultural Exchange Program so she can get some payback at the owners.

"Ha ha, revenge is a dish best served by a few aggressive participants." she chuckled to herself before taking a sip of her coffee, only to quickly spit it back out.

"_Braah_, the coffee here really sucks." Smith said in disgust before going back to work.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the end of another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Also, my friend and fellow author scarface101 has some stories up for adoption.**

**So if you like scarface101's stories and want to continue/do your own version of them, then just get them a PM and let them know which story you like to adopt as I have adopted this story as well as 2 others.**

**If you to know which ones they are, then please check my profile as I also have a Challenge on there.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Reunion and New Residents

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 coming at you again with the next chapter for Everyday Life with Yanderes where we have a Family Reunion and meeting the first of many guests coming to live with Naruto and his Family.**

**Remember me and Zero Arashi Uchiha don't own Naruto, Monster Musume or any other element or characters that may appear into the future.**

**But before we get to the story, here's a little something that might help to avoid confusion later.**

**The Uzumaki's Family:**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Husband/Father/Clan Head/Head Chef  
**  
**Hachishaku Uzumaki: Wife/Mother/Co-Clan Head/Manager/Sue-Chef**

**Taeko Uzumaki: Eldest Daughter/Older Sister/Clan Heiress/Cook**

**Sadako & Kayako Uzumaki: Twin Daughters/Younger Sisters/Clan Heiresses**

**Kira (scarface101's OC): Pet Shirohebi/Loyal Servant to her Master and Mistress's Family.**

**Kurama/Kyubi: Pet Kitsune/Servant to Naruto and Hachishaku.**

**Sasame Uzumaki: Avian Tengu Servant/Waitress**

**Amaru Uzumaki: Papillon Servant/Waitress**

**Isaribi Uzumaki: Kaima Servant/Waitress**

**Ryuzetsu Uzumaki: Ryu-Jin Servant/Waitress**

**Shizuka Uzumaki: Amazoness Succubus Servant/Security**

**Samui Uzumaki: Blue Oni Servant/Waitress**

**Yoruichi (Bleach): Pet Neko to Teako, Sadako & Kayako/Servant of the Uzumaki Family.**

**And that is who we know so far as we get to see the other members of the family in this chapter.**

**Now let's get a move onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Reunion and New Residents/ /**

Tayuya was completely speechless seeing Karin after all these years of being looked up since the failed mission 10 years ago.

_'I knew her looks would change over time, but I didn't know she would change this much.'_ the last member of the Sound Four thought with her face covered with a deep heavy blush taking in Karin's appearance.

Karin Uzumaki is a 23 year old woman standing at 5ft6inches in height with Straight-spiky Red hair, Crimson color eyes wearing a pair of Purple Goggles while her Ears are pointy and her skin being a Pale-Pinkish color with small curved horns sticking out from the sides of her head, Demonic Fairy wings on her back, and a long thin whip-like tail with a small heart-shape tip and the end.

Her body has a slim muscular tone with large pair of perky G-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat toned stomach, toned curvy hips and long smooth legs. Her outfit consist of a short Black sleeveless jacket over a mesh shirt, fingerless battle gloves, a Black skirt reaching the top of her knees and 3inch heel sandals.

"Hey Tayu-chan, we're here to break you out." Karin said before grabbing the Pinkish-Red hair woman by her arm pulling her out of the cell to see the dead Guards along with four other women.

The first woman looks to be 21 years old standing at 5ft7inches in height with short Brown hair in a bobbed style, Cyan color eyes and Brown color skin. Her body has a muscular feminine built with large E-cup breasts, slim waist with a visible toned 6pack abs, toned curvy hips and long lean toned legs.

Her outfit consist of a sleeveless Dark Blue top staining against her ample chest while leaving her stomach bare, Dark Blue bands around her biceps and wrists, Blue skintight pants, Black boots and a White jacket tied around her waist.

The second woman looks to be around 29 years old being 5ft6inches in height with long Blonde hair with Flame-Blue streaks in it, Blue eyes with cat-slit pupils Blonde cat ears with Blue tips, Flaming Blue cat-like hands and feet with fur reaching up to her elbows and knees, and two Flame-Blue cat tails sprouting from her tailbone with flaming tips at the end.

Her only outfit seems to be an light oversize coat concealing her entire body only showing her arms and legs.

The third woman was what got Tayuya's attention because of her appearance. She looked to be around 23 years of age being 5ft4inches in height with long Brown hair, pointed ears, horns sticking out from the sides of her head, Pale White skin, razor-like wings coming out from her lower back and a whip-like tail coming from her tailbone. Her figure is a slim hourglass with ample G-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat stomach, smooth curvy hips and a cute ass.

Her outfit look to be a simple Kimono with the top open to reveal some of her cleavage and Brown sandals.

Finally the fourth and last woman looks to be 23 years old standing at 5ft2inches in height with short Mint-Green hair, Orange color eyes and Tan skin. Her figure seems to be more petite and almost child-like.

Her outfit consist of a White sleeveless top and short skirt over a mesh top and shorts, White cloth bands around her arms reach between her wrists and biceps, and Purple sandals.

"Karin, what the shit happen to you and who the hell are these women!?" Tayuya asked in her own brash way before seeing the Uzumaki woman looking at her.

"Oh, well to answer your first question, let just say I met my distant Cousin and his Wife who transformed and gave me the abilities of a Demonic Pixie." Karin said, her wings hovering up as she twirled around a bit showing off her new body to her Girlfriend before stopping.

"And for your second question, ladies please introduce yourselves." she added as the four women introduced themselves in other.

"I'm Korra Uzumaki and I'm an Undine, nice to meet you." the Tallest woman of the group said, her right arm turning into water as she shook Tayuya's hand with the clear watery limb before returning back towards Korra as the water became flesh and bone again.

"My name is Yugito Nii, former Kunoichi of Kumo and now Pet Bakeneko of the Uzumaki Family." the Blonde and Flame-Blue Cat-woman said with a calm expression on her face.

"My name is Yakumo Uzumaki, formerly Kurama, and as you can see I'm a Succubus." the Brown hair pale skin woman said while waving her hand towards her.

"And my name's Fu Uzumaki, former Kunoichi of Taki and Demonic Beatle! Nice to meet you new friend!" the shortest of the women exclaimed excitedly as she shook Tayuya up and down while buzzing happily until Korra restrained her with water tentacles to separate the two while Fu pouted as Tayuya try to recover from her dizziness.

Reaching into one of the coat pockets Yugito was wearing, Karin pulled out a syringe full of demonic energy given from their Mistress Hachishaku.

_'Okay Tayu-chan, time to remove that snake once and for all.'_ the Red hair Pixie thought as she removed some of Tayuya's hair from the back of her neck, showing her cursed mark, and stuck the needle into the center as she empty the syringe of Yo-kai energy into her system.

"GGGGGGGGGGrrrrrrrr! ! !... " Tayuya groaned in pain as her body was heavily sweating as the Yo-kai in her system spread throughout her entire body as she was enveloped in a energy-like cocoon as her transformation began.

Curved horns sprouted from the sides of her head as her skin turned Dark-Brown. Her muscles and bones strengthen to replace all the lost nutrients of being locked up for a decade.

**"RRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! !" **Tayuya released a demonic roar as the Yo-kai cocoon disbursed showing the transformed Oto Kunoichi.

Tayuya height grew a bit making her 5ft7inches now, her Pinkish-Red hair was now wild looking with curved horns on her head, Dark-Brown skin, Demonic Bat wings sprouting from her back and a tail sprouting from her tailbone. Her body was completely naked now since her transformation destroyed the prisoner garb she was wearing showing that she gained a light muscular built as her figure was fuller with full perky I-cup breasts, slim toned waist with a light 6pack abs, full toned hips and a matching ass.

Looking at her Girlfriend's new body, Karin couldn't help but lick her lips with a deep blush on her face before seeing Tayuya cough up a small White Snake with Yellow eyes before crushing the Snake's head with her foot.

"My my, what a sexy and powerful Succubus you've become Tayu-chan." Karin said huskily as she was pinned up against the wall by her wrist while her transformed Girlfriend looked at her with deep lust in her eyes with a fanged grin on her face.

"You're not so bad looking yourself Pixie Slut, I could just take you right here right now." Tayuya growled lustfully, grinding her naked core against the Uzumaki's causing her to moan until a pair of water tentacles separated them.

"You two can make-out on the ship ride home. Now let get out of here before more of those goons show up." Korra said before taking out a teleportation seal to take them back to Nami as the group disappeared in a flash of light as ANBU Guards showed up to the massacre 15 minutes later.

**/ /Uzumaki House, 4 Days Later/ /**

A few days passed as Karin, Korra, Fu, Yakumo, and Yugito, returned from the Elemental Nation with the supplies for the restaurant as well as their new resident as Naruto and Hachishaku decided to 'reward' them for their secondary mission.

**/Semi Lemons Ahead, Don't read if you don't want to/**

**/Lemon #1, Amaru and Fu's room/**

"_Bzz... Bzzz..._ OOhhh _Bzzzz..._ Yes!... " Fu buzzed out in pleasure as she laid on her bed with a clone thrusting into her tight little body.

"Get ready... Fu-chan... I'm almost... there...!" the clone grunted out as he continued to thrust his cock into the former Waterfall Kunoichi.

"BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ...OOOOOOHHHHHHH! ! !... " Fu cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit while the clone groaned as he released gallons of seed into the petite Mint hair girl's body as some gushed out of her.

"_Pant... Pant..._ Oh that felt good... Now's it my turn to be on top!" Fu exclaimed cheerfully before flipping them so she was on top while her eyes glowed as she was enveloped in a Chakra-like cocoon as her petite body grew as she turned into her Yo-kai form.

Soon the cocoon disbursed leaving Fu in her new appearance.

Her Hair and Skin remained the same but her height grew from 5ft2inches to 6ft2inches as her Orange eyes became Compound eyes and two antennas sticking through her hair. Her hands, arms, legs, and feet became clawed and covered with Mint-Green armored exoskeleton with a second pair of matching arms under her originals and exoskeleton wings on her back. Her body also became much more muscular that it rivals Isaribi's figure with large ample G-cup breasts, a slim waist with a toned 6pack abs and toned curvy hips.

Resting all four of her hands on her bed, the Demonic Beatle woman began riding on her partner's cock as the clone grabbed her by the hip as he matched her bounce with his thrusts.

**/Lemon #2, Outside Pool/**

Within the pool was Korra, in her Undine form, was riding on one of the clones Cowgirl style while the second one was thrusting into her backdoor as she used the pool water to make herself a bit 'bigger' as her height was now 6ft4inches, her muscular built became more giving her the body of an Amazonian Warrior, her breasts swelled up to a H-cup, her figure became more curvy with a slim narrow waist, wide hips and a plump ass.

The Water Elemental moaned out as both clones continued to thrust into her clear liquid-like body before groaning as they released gallons of cum as seen through her body.

**/Lemon #3, Sasame and Yakumo's room/**

"_AH... AH... AH... AH..._ " Yakumo moaned out as way bended over with her hands on her bed while a Clone was ramming into her from behind while holding her legs up as her breasts swayed from each thrust.

"_Ooh_ Naru-sama... I'm _s-soooooohhhh_... clooose... " Yakumo moaned as the Succubus can feel her orgasm coming.

"And so... am I you... _Naughty Artist_... " the Clone groaned as he felt her insides squeezing around his cock while feeling his balls tighten.

Yakumo moaned at the nickname since her roommate and Sister Wife/Servant found her journal filled with several sketches of their Master, Mistress, and fellow Servants in very kinky sexual positions and costumes for role-play.

"AH... AAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH...!" Yakumo cried out in pleasure from the combination of her orgasm and the Clone filling her womb with gallons of sperm before losing feeling in her arms and falling onto her bed, causing her breasts to be squished between her and the mattress.

Once his cock finished firing cum, the Clone slowly pulled his still harden 18inch member from the Succubus's pussy, causing some of their mixed fluids to leak out, before rubbing it between her soft ass cheeks.

"D-D-Don't... tease... me... Just put it in already!" Yakumo moaned tiredly before feeling the Clone ramming his cock into her ass and started thrusting into her as she released loud cries of pleasure.

**/Lemon #4, Living Room/**

"NNNNNYYYYYAAAAAA! ! !... " Yugito cried out as she just had a massive orgasm while two Clones released their cum inside her pussy and ass.

Without the coat she wore back on that mission we can see that her body was similar to the other pet Neko of the house Yoruichi with a lean muscular built, perky H-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat toned stomach, and smooth curvy hips with a toned ass.

Around her neck is a Blue collar with a Silver Bell with the Uzumaki crest engraved on it that ranged each her body bounced along with the clones's thrusts.

"Looks like our 'Naughty Kitty' been very sex hungry huh?" the Clone behind her asked as the Bakeneko purred before wrapping her legs and tails around their waists before bouncing on their dicks still inside her.

"More! Give me more cum NYA!" Yugito cried lustfully, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as both Clones started thrusting into her again.

**/Lemon #5, Karin's Bedroom/**

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT! ! ! ! !" Tayuya cried out as she just had a powerful orgasm while the Clone she was on top of released gallons of cum into her womb before getting thrown onto her back moaning as the Clone removed his member from her pussy.

"See Tayu-chan, I told you my Cousin was huge!" Karin moaned out as she was in a Full Nelson position before crying out in pleasure as the Clone that was fucking her came into her pussy, feeling her womb being overflowed with sperm.

Once their release were done, the Clone removed himself out of the Demonic Pixie before placing her on top of Tayuya, causing their breasts and pussies to rub against each other, and moved them a little so they were on their sides before both Clones rammed their cocks into their other hole.

"Yes you Blonde Bastard! Break my ass with your fat dick!" Tayuya cried out feeling her ass being stretched by the clone's massive cock while Karin buried her face into the Succubus's chest before screaming into her cleavage as both clones continued thrusting into their partners.

**/Lemon #6, Master Bedroom/**

While the Clones were busy giving those girls some loving, the Original was being lifted by his Wife while getting a tit-job.

"_Ooh..._ Ready for the Carnival tomorrow dear... " Hachishaku moaned feeling her husband's massive cock against her massive soft tits.

"Y-Y-Yeaahh... Taeko and the others are getting the stand setup as we speak." Naruto softly groaned as he felt his release approaching before feeling his 8ft tall wife bring his soldier into her mouth and started sucking.

Placing his hands on her head, Naruto was able to rest his legs around Hachishaku's shoulders as sat on her breasts while groaning as her felt his sack rubbing against her cleavage.

"H-Hachi-hime... I'm... a-a-about toooo... OOOOOoooooohhhhhh... "Naruto tried warning her but got the memories of a few clones that caused him to release gallons of cum early.

"_MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm..._ " Hachishaku moaned in delight as she drank her Husband seed.

Removing her mouth off his cock, Hachishaku moaned feeling her Husband released the remainder of his cum over her breasts and cleavage.

"_MMmmm..._ You sure came a lot Naru-kun." Hachishaku said while gently putting her Husband on her lap before licking the cum on her breasts.

"Yeah... just got the memories of a few clones. Looked like Fu, Korra, and Yakumo passed out with satisfied smiles." Naruto said with a grin before feeling his Wife's large soft hand stroking his staff.

"Well could you blame them? 18inches long, 4inches thick and add in the combined stamina of the Uzumaki and Kitsune Yo-kai and you'll have a very, very satisfied woman." Hachishaku said before lifting him up so she could lay down on her back while spreading her legs. "Speaking of _satisfying_, Naru-kun, let make another baby." she said huskily before placing the tip of his dick towards her soaking wet lips.

Grabbing her hips, Naruto rammed his entire length into her pussy causing her to release a loud moan of pleasure as he started thrusting into her.

"_OOoooh... oooohhh... oooohhh..._ "Hachishaku moaned feeling her Husband's cock hitting all the right spots with his powerful thrusts, causing her breasts to sway rapidly while her inner walls squeezed around his length.

"_Grooohhh..._ Hachi-hime... _oohh..._ you feel _s-sooohhh..._ tight!" Naruto groaned as he increased his thrusting while feeling his balls tighten.

"_C-Cuuuuummm_... Naru-kun! Cum... inside meeeee... let g-give our... Daughters... another sister!... "Hachishaku cried out as she felt her own release approaching.

"GGGGGGrrrrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ! ! !... " both Husband and Wife cried out as their orgasm hit with Hachishaku inner walls gripping hard around her children's father cock as her juices gushed out like a waterfall while Naruto groaned out emptying his balls of sperm into his Yo-kai Wife's womb, thinking that she'll be pregnant given the amount he's releasing.

"GGG-GRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! ! !... " Naruto roared out in pleasure, surprising Hachishaku before moaning from feeling her lover releasing another load of cum into her stuffed womb and increasing the chances of getting pregnant.

"_Pant... pant..._ ooh Kami... " Naruto panted as he finished releasing the second load caused by the memories he got from the clones that were with Yugito, Karin and Tayuya as he saw that the amount of cum he released caused Hachishaku's belly to swell looking like she was already seven months pregnant.

Removing himself from her pussy, Naruto climbed on top of his Wife before popping her right nipple into his mouth and started sucking as milk filled his mouth.

**/Semi Lemons Over/**

**/City's Park, the Next Day/**

"Thank you for choosing the Shiro Warupuru for your meal." Naruto said handing some Dangos to a couple as they walked away.

Right now, Naruto along with Amaru and Fu were working the Stand for their Resturant while Hachishaku was with their Daughters playing some of the games.

"Excuse me, but are you Naruto Uzumaki?" a Female voice asked causing Naruto to look up to see a woman, but not any kind of woman, a Orc Woman **(Not the Pig-kind from Monster Musume, the Warrior kind from D and D or Middle Earth).**

The woman is tall being 6ft7inches with long Dark-Green hair, Emerald-Green eyes, and Light-Green skin. She has a very muscular built to match either Samui or Shizuka's body type, large firm J-cup breasts, a slim waist with a toned 6pack abs, curvy toned hips and a tight ass.

Her outfit seems to be a Black suit with two buttons undone showing some cleavage and skirt reaching her knees and Black heels. In her hands looks to be a Lawyer Briefcase which she set on the counter.

"Yes that would be me. How can I help you... "Naruto trailed off as the Female Orc introduced herself.

"Walters, Jennifer Walters from New York sir. And I'll be living with you and your family from now on." she said before handing Naruto the paper for the Cultural Exchange Program with both his and his wife's signiture on it.

"Wait, what?!" Hachishaku exclaimed walking towards the two with their Daughters holding either snacks or prizes they won before taking the paper out of Naruto's hands reading it over as her face became red with rage.

**"SMMMIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"** Hachishaku yelled out causing her Eldest Daughter Taeko to sweat under the amount of KI she was releasing while Sadako and Kayako hid behind their Father since they hadn't seen their Mother this mad since several Missing Nins crashed their Parents 2nd Anniversary when they were still in the Nations.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the end of another chapter as we seen the rest of the Family as well as their first 2 Residents, one from a rescue mission and the other from the Cultural Exchange.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and see you all next time.**


	4. Character Bio Part 1

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the first Character Bio Page of Everyday Life with Yanderes as Me and Zero Arashi Uchiha have been busy in both Life and Brainstorming so I hope you all like this.**

**Remember NEITHER of us own Naruto or Monster Musume in any way as they belong to their proper Creators along with any other Characters.**

**Now onto the Profile!**

**/ / / / /**

**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 24  
**Height:** 6ft4inches  
**Hair Color:** Sun-kissed Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Human  
**Likes: **His Family, Ramen, Gardening, Cooking, and being a Father.  
**Dislikes:** Traitors, Team 7, Perverts, People who treat others like they're beneath them, Icha Icha, Smith, and People who threaten his Family.  
**Occupation:** Konoha Genin**(Formerly)**, Shiro Warupuru**(Owner/Head Chef)**, and Clan Head **(Both)**.  
**Dream:** Already achieved.

**Hachishaku Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** Don't you dare ask me that again!  
**Height:** 8ft  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Yo-kai  
**B-W-H:** 150(K)-98-144  
**Likes:** Her Family, Killing People who hurt her Family, Turning Women into Yo-kai Servants, having _fun_ with her Husband, Cooking, and being a Mother.  
**Dislikes:** Monks, Konoha for how they treated her Husband, Perverts **(Okay when it's only Naruto and their Servants having serious **_bonding_** time.), **Icha Icha, Smith, and those who threaten her Family.  
**Occupation:** Killer**(Only if the person hurt her Family first)**, Shiro Warupuru**(Owner/Manager/Co-Chef)**, and Co-Clan Head**(Uzumaki).**  
**Dream:** To burn Konoha to the ground and help her Husband revive his Clans.

**Taeko Uzumaki:**  
**Age:**19  
**Height:** 5ft5inches  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Yo-kai/Human  
**B-W-H:** 65(E)-47-63  
**Likes:** Her Family, Kira, Sharp tools used for slicing and cutting, Asking if she's pretty, Working with her Parents, Torturing those who hurt her Family, her Shears and Trench Coat, and being an Older Sister.  
**Dislikes:** Konoha, Shallow People who think looks are everything, Smith, People who hurt her Family, and being jealous of her Mother's figure.  
**Occupation:** Shiro Warupuru**(Cook)** and Clan Heiress**(Uzumaki).**  
**Dream:** To be like her Mother and Destroy Konoha.

**Sadako Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 13  
**Height:** 5ft2inches  
**Hair Color:** Black with Blonde streaks  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Yo-kai/Human  
**B-W-H:** 55(B)-45-53  
**Likes:** Her Family, Yugito and Yoruichi, coming out of TV Screens, Swimming, Pranks, Classic Movies, and Scaring People with her surprise appearances.  
**Dislikes:** Konoha, People with no respect for VHS or Classic Films, People who threaten her Family, Being jealous of her Mother's figure, and Getting stuck inside small dark places.  
**Occupation:** Shiro Warupuru**(Server)** and Heiress**(Uzumaki)**  
**Dream:** To conquer her Predecessor's Fear of the Ocean, and kill Priests who're like her Predecessor's Father.

**Kayako Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 13  
**Height:** 5ft2inches  
**Hair Color:** Black with Red streaks  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Yo-kai/Human  
**B-W-H:** 55(B)-45-53  
**Likes:** Her Family, Yoga, Yugito and Yoruichi, Scaring People with her surprise appearances, and Singing.  
**Dislikes:** Abusive Relationship Partners, Being woke up from her sleep, Konoha, Being jealous of her Mother's figure, Missing keys/notes of her singing, and People who threaten her Family.  
**Occupation:** Shiro Warupuru**(Server)** and Heiress**(Uzumaki).**  
**Dream:** To fulfill her Predecessor's desire for a Happy Relationship.

**Kira:**  
**Age:** 30  
**Height:** 6ft10inches  
**Hair Color:** Light-Grey  
**Eye Color:** Yellow  
**Race:** Yokai Shinoramia  
**B-W-H:** 112(I)-83-107  
**Likes:** Her Master and Mistress, Blood and Flesh, Killing People who dare attack her Master, and being the Dominate Pet of the Household.  
**Dislikes:** Konoha, Orochimaru, Bad tasting blood, and Danzo and his ROOT Dogs.  
**Occupations:** Family Pet and Guard Snake.  
**Dream:** To kill her 'Father' and bare her Master's eggs.

**Sasame Fuma Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 24  
**Height:** 5ft9inches  
**Hair Color:** Light-Orange  
**Eye Color:** Dark-Purple  
**Race:** Yo-kai Avian Tengu  
**B-W-H:** 84(F)-66-80  
**Likes:** Being sneaky, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Flying and Exercising, Pick-pocketing, and Massages.  
**Dislikes:** Orochimaru, Fuma Clan Members who sided with the Snake, her feathers getting messed up, and her Bonding time with Naruto being interrupted.  
**Occupations:** Fuma Clan**(Formerly)** Thief**(Formerly)** Shiro Warupuru**(Server/Bartender)**, and Family Servant/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To start a whole new Fuma Clan with Naruto.

**Amaru Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 25  
**Height:** 5ft4inches  
**Hair Color:** Reddish-Brown  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Yo-kai Papillon  
**B-W-H:** 74(E)-58-77  
**Likes:** Studying Medicine, Tea, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates.  
**Dislikes:** Being used by her 'Former Teacher', being alone, Icha Icha and the Perverts who read it.  
**Occupations:** Shiro Warupuru**(Server/Waitress),** and Family Medic/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To become a great Medical Expert and to start her own Family.

**Isaribi Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 26  
**Height:** 5ft10inches  
**Hair Color:** Purple  
**Eye Color:** Black  
**Race:** Yo-kai Kaima  
**B-W-H:** 86(G)-65-82  
**Likes:** Fishing, Swimming, Diving, Bonding with her Master,Mistress and Sister-Mates, Sun Bathing, and Massages.  
**Dislikes:** Orochimaru, People who mistreat others for being/looking different, Scientists who lie about helping people, Getting caught in 'Ghost Nets', and People who pollute the Sea.  
**Occupations:** Shiro Warupuru**(Waitress/Bouncer),** and Family Servant/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To catch the biggest fishes in the World.

**Ryuzetsu Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 28  
**Height:** 6ft5inches  
**Hair Color:** White  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Race:** Ryu-jin  
**B-W-H:** 105(H)-78-98  
**Likes:** Studying Healing Methods, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Loyalty, Gardening, and Romantic Novels.  
**Dislikes:** Disloyalty, People who used others for their own gain, Prison, People who hurt her Family, and Icha Icha.  
**Occupations:** Kusa Kunoichi **(Formerly),** Shiro Warupuru**(Server/Bartender),** and Family Medic/Servant/Concubine  
**Dream:** Unknown.

**Shizuka Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 25  
**Height:** 6ft10inches  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Race:** Amazoness Succubus  
**B-W-H:** 124(I)-85-117  
**Likes:** Exercising, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Teaching Taeko, Sadako and Kayako 'Anti-Pervert' techniques, and Romance Novels.  
**Dislikes:** Icha Icha, Her Village's Marriage Laws, Perverts who only like a Woman for her body, Fangirls, and having her 'Naruto Time' interrupted.  
**Occupations:** Nadeshiko Kunoichi**(Formerly),** Naruto's 2nd Wife**(Uzumaki)** Shiro Warupuru**(Bouncer/Security),** and Family Nanny/Servant/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To change her Old Village's Laws and Start a Family.

**Samui Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 29  
**Height:** 6ft10inches  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Yokai Blue Oni  
**B-W-H:** 130(J)-88-118  
**Likes:** Massages, Bonding with her Master, 'Cool' events, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Calm Atmosphere, Exercising, and Sake.  
**Dislikes:** Her shoulders hurting, People staring at her breasts, 'Un-Cool' events, Fangirls, Hot-headed attitudes, Bad Rapping, Icha Icha, and being called 'Cow Tits'.  
**Occupations:** Kumo Kunoichi**(Formerly)**, Shiro Warupuru**(Server/Bartender)**, and Family Servant/Concubine.  
**Dream:** Unknown.

**Kurama:**  
**Age:** Centuries old but look 29.  
**Height:** 5ft9inches  
**Hair Color:** Red-Orange  
**Eye Color:** Crimson  
**Race:** Yo-kai Kitsune**(9 Tails)**  
**B-W-H:** 125(I)-84-120  
**Likes:** Forest Dens, Baby Kits, Napping, Being dominated by her Master and Mistress, Ear Scratches, and Having her tails brushed.  
**Dislikes:** Konoha, Being Sealed, Having her Power stolen, and Having her naps interrupted.  
**Occupations:** Ruler of Bujis**(Formerly)**, and Family Pet/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To burn Konoha for imprisoning her in the first place.

**Yoruichi:**  
**Age:** 28  
**Height:** 5ft4inches  
**Hair Color:** Blackish Purple  
**Eye Color:** Gold  
**Race:** Yo-kai Neko  
**B-W-H:** 98(H)-76-95  
**Likes:** Taeko, Sadako and Kayako, Massages, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Being a 'Naughty Kitty' for her owners, and Sword Fighting.  
**Dislikes:** Being woken from her sleep, People who hurt or threaten Sadako and Kayako, Dogs, and Others questioning her Kinks.  
**Occupations:** Family Pet/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To watch Teako, Sadako and Kayako grow up and Bare her Master's Kittens.

**Karin Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 23  
**Height:** 5ft6inches**(Normal Size)** to 2ft**(Pixie Size)**  
**Hair Color:** Red  
**Eye Color:** Crimson  
**Race:** Demonic Pixie  
**B-W-H:** 88(G)-64-83**(Normal Size)** to 48(G)-34-43**(Pixie Size)**  
**Likes:** Her Cousin and his Family, Tayuya, Studying Medicine, Bonding time with Naruto and Tayuya, Music, and Romance Novels.  
**Dislikes:** Kusa, Oto, Orochimaru, Tayuya getting hurt, Icha Icha, Fangirls, and Losing her Glasses.  
**Occupations:** Kusa/Oto Kunoichi**(Formerly),** and Family Head Medic/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To Marry Tayuya and help Naruto revive their Clan**(Uzumaki)**.

**Korra Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 21  
**Height:** 5ft7inches**(Normal Size)** to **(Depends on the amount of water she absorbs)**  
**Hair Color:** Brown**(Human)/**Water**(Undine)**  
**Eye Color:** Cyan  
**Race:** Undine  
**B-W-H:** 77(E)-48-73**(Normal Size)** to **(Depends on the amount of water she absorbs)**  
**Likes:** Exercising, MMA, Teaching Teako, Sadako and Kayako how to defend themselves, Being in water, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, and Seafood.  
**Dislikes:** Arrogant Jerks, Hot Days that cause her to evaporate and shrink, People attacking her Friends and Family, and Having to wait for something to be done.  
**Occupations:** Shiro Warupuru**(Cook/Waitress)**, and Family Security/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To become a Professional MMA Fighter.

**Yugito Nii:**  
**Age:** 29  
**Height:** 5ft6inches  
**Hair Color:** Blonde with Flame-Blue streaks  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Race:** Bakeneko  
**B-W-H:** 84(H)-57-86  
**Likes:** Taeko, Sadako and Kayako, Fish, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Being petted, Burning Perverts alive, and Cuddling with Teako.  
**Dislikes:** Icha Icha, Fangirls, Waking up stiff, Entering her heat at the worst times, and Bad Rapping.  
**Occupations:** Kumo Kunoichi**(Formerly)**, and Family Pet/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To Burn the Author of Icha Icha to death.

**Yakumo Kurama Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 23  
**Height:** 5ft4inches  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Race:** Succubus  
**B-W-H:** 86(G)-53-84  
**Likes:** Painting, Practicing Illusions, Gardening, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Tea, and Trapping People who threatens her Family in her Illusions.  
**Dislikes:** Her Former Clan, Kurenai, Konoha, Being seen as weak or frail, Being alone, and Having her Paintings ruined.  
**Occupations:** Kurama Clan Heiress**(Formerly)**, Shiro Warupuru**(Waitress/Server)**, and Family Servant/Concubine.  
**Dream:** To Kill Kurenai for what she did, and Start a whole new Kurama Clan with Naruto.

**Fu Uzumaki:**  
**Age:** 23  
**Height:** 5ft2inches**(Human Form)** to 6ft2inches**(Beetle Form)**  
**Hair Color:** Mint-Green  
**Eye Color:** Orange  
**Race:** Demonic Beetle  
**B-W-H:** 54(A)43-52**(Human Form)** to 88(G)-56-83**(Beetle Form)**  
**Likes:** Making Friends and Meeting new people, Honey, Bonding with her Master, Mistress and Sister-Mates, Positive Energy, Being Outside, Exercising, and Buzzing.  
**Dislikes:** Taki, Being alone, People who hate others for no reason, Negative Energy, Getting stuck in honey, and Fangirls.  
**Occupations:** Taki Kunoichi**(Formerly)**, Shiro Warupuru**(Waitress/Bartender)**, and Family Servant/Concubine.  
**Dream:** Unknown.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the Bio of the first group of the Uzumaki/Namikaze Household.**

**Hope you all liked this and that Me and Zero Arashi Uchiha with be back with new chapters.**

**See you all next time!**


	5. You made us sign

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next chapter of mine and Zero Arashi Uchiha.**

**Before we get started, you all would notice that I've changed the Title of this fic. The reason for this was because I felt that the name didn't fit the plot.**

**This DOESN'T mean I'm abandoning the Story I adopted, I just need to think of a different route to take 'Everyday Life with Yanderes' with.**

**So in the meantime, enjoy Naru-Hachi Family Life.**

**Remember, I DON'T own Naruto, Marvel, Avatar, OR Monster Musume and any other Series elements/characters in any shape or form.**

**Now on to the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /You made us Sign…. / /**

**"SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHH! ! !"** Hachishaku yelled demonically, kicking down the door to said Woman's office, as the stomped her way with a dark aura surrounding her as the _(unfortunate)_ Security Guards became victims of her unforgiving rage.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Jennifer asked watching from behind the destroyed doorframe.

"No, when Mother starts raging, it's better to let her break a few things." Taeko said flatly, her little sisters nodding in agreement while the Orc Woman looked at the twitching bodies of the Security Guards.

"You know Smith had this coming." Naruto said, crossing his arms while following his Wife's path of destruction. "Smith pulled a lot of low tricks in the pass, but clearly crossed the line." He added before ducking to avoid a Guard flying over him.

"You realize with this many physical assaults, your wife will be sent to several years in Prison." Jennifer said looking at the Family.

"What are you, a Lawyer?" Sadako asked walking around the Orc, looking her over causing Jennifer to feel nervous from how hard the young Uzumaki eyes stared at her.

"A-As a matter of fact, I am. I signed up for the Cultural Exchange Program to further my knowledge for my career as a Company Lawyer." Jennifer said, a small blush appearing on her Green face, before straightening her jacket.

"So, where are you from Jennifer?" Naruto asked, ignoring what sound like gun shots from down the hall as well as the screams of pain.

"As I said before, New York, now should we be worry about what's going on down there." Jennifer said, becoming worry as she heard someone cry out 'MY LEG! ! !' before the Father and Daughter shook their heads.

"Nah, it would be better for Mother to let _**ALL**_ of her anger out. _Plus it's also easier on Father's sacks from the last times she got this angry_." Taeko said before mumble the last part to herself with her cheek turning a light shade of pink.

"What was that?" Naruto, looking at his eldest Daughter, asked confusingly causing her to stamper.

"N-Nothing!" Taeko quickly exclaimed, lowering her face behind the collar of her coat, trying to cover her blushing face. _'Dammit, forgot about Father's enhanced hearing.'_ She groaned within her head, scolding herself for forgetting that her Father's senses were heighten years ago back in the Nations.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hachishaku came back holding a very beaten Doppel tied by her own hair.

"Apparently, Smith left this one as a decoy to evade my wrath." The 8ft Woman said as she dropped the shape shifter on the floor.

"Dammit Smith, you better make that a 3 week Vacation." Doppel groan, her entire body wreck with pain, as Smith bribed her with Vacation Time if she pretended to be her for the day.

"We have Aunts who are healers, if you please direct us to Smith, I'm sure Father can get them here right away to heal the damage Mother's wrath had caused." Kayako calmly said as she kneeled down to the tied up Doppel's eye level.

"Well since you asked so nicely, Smith said something about heading out of the City with the Building Team." Doppel said with a grin. "How someone so nice came from this Bimbo Brute I'll never know." She added, motioning towards Hachishaku, as her grin became wider, not noticing Kayako's hair shadowing her eyes.

"Now since… _GAA!..._ " Doppel started before screaming as she felt something wrap tightly around her neck, snapping her eyes open to see Kayako choking her with her own Black hair.

"Shouldn't you two stop her, she's choking this poor Girl!" Jennifer exclaimed at the Family, who doesn't seem to bothered by the fact their Daughter/Sister was straggling someone.

"Oh don't worry, Kaya-nee just getting Doppel back for calling Kaa-san a Bimbo." Sadako said, giggling from watching the Shape-shifter struggling against her Twin's hair grip.

"Plus Doppel's a lot older than see looks." Naruto added before looking at his Daughter. "Okay Kayako, I think she had enough." He said as Kayako puffed her cheeks before retracting her hair from Doppel's neck.

"You're lucky Father asked me to stop, for I would of held tighter and tighter until you were unconscious." Kayako whispered into the naked loli's ear before getting up and walked toward her Family.

"_Oooohhh…_ why …. _pant…._ I was… _sooo…_ close… " Doppel softly whisper to herself, her face pouting as she was left hanging as well as being unable to move her hands to finish.

"Now why would Smith be out of the City?" Taeko ask out loud, placing her hand against her chin as she was thinking.

"Yeah, there's only a couple places outside the City Smith… could… " Naruto started before stopping as everyone, besides Jennifer, caught onto his silence.

"Smith's at our House, isn't she." Hachishaku said, crossing her arms under her massive bust, as she glared down at Doppel causing the Shape-shifter to squirm in responds.

"But she wouldn't be crazy enough to actually go to our home, would she?" Sadako asked, since she and her twin just started working with the rest of their Family, they don't know much about the Agent that they all know.

"Sadako sweetie, we have Smith on the **'Banned for Life'** list for a reason." Hachishaku said, kneeling down as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would you ban the Agent responsible for the Program?" Jennifer asked, wondering what Agent Smith did to warrant being banned.

"Well besides the multiple counts of Dining and Dashing, she also committed several counts of paying with fake checks using her fake aliases, pretending to be a Health Inspector as well as breaking in after closing to steal the Dishes we make for either Fundraisers or Fun Events." Naruto explained to the Orc, as well as the Twins, the reasons why Smith was banned from their Business.

"Let not forget about all the times she tried to bribe/blackmail our Family by _'claiming'_ that our Aunts were part of this Exchange Program when we all moved here together years ago." Taeko added before smirking as she recalled all the hounds she neutered when they were getting too hands on her Aunts as well as the one her Mother snapped his neck after _'accidently' _groping her rear.

"We need to head home, now. Darling, flash us there at double speed." Hachishaku said looking at her Husband as he gave her a nod before creating a hand-sign.

"Hope you had a light lunch." Taeko said looking towards Jennifer who gave her a questioning look.

"What do you… " Jennifer began before everyone disappeared in a flash of light leaving towards their Home.

"Wait, what about those Healers you promised?!" Doppel yelled out but only got silent as her answer. Sighing, she began Caterpillar crawling her way towards the infirmary.

**/ / /Uzumaki Home/ / /**

In a flash of light, the Uzumaki Family plus one appeared in the front yard in front of a bunch of beaten up Construction Workers as well as Kira, Yugito, Kurama, and Yoruichi held in cuffs and muzzles before Jennifer ran towards a nearby bush and began throwing up.

"You could of warn me before you did… whatever that was!" Jennifer yelled out before returning back to the bush.

"Hello Family, you arrive early since we still didn't get to remodel." Smith, dressed as a Construction Worker, said as she took a sip from her coffee as she was sitting on top a pile of wooden boards.

"You had some nerve Smith, as we already said before we want nothing to do with your Program." Naruto said glaring at the Agent while Taeko gave Jennifer something to ease her stomach.

"Oh really? Well, this contract with both of your signatures says otherwise." Smith replied playfully, taking out said contract with a smirk on her face.

"WHAAAAAATT?! ?! ?!" Hachishaku exclaimed, snatching the contract from the Agent's hand, her eyes glaring at the paper as she read over it.

"How did you get our signatures, we didn't sign anything be… sides… " Naruto started before trailing off as he and Hachishaku remembered signing that form to cater at today's Carnival. "That was a cheap trick Smith and you know it!" he yelled at the Agent, glaring hard at her, only for her hand to start making a shooing motion.

"Oh this was just the bowl of the revenge Sundae." Smith began, her lips smirking as she took from a fresh cup of coffee that came out of nowhere. "Plus I thought giving you Ms. Walter here as a gift of good faith since, from looking at your 'Extended Family' members, that you the _very_ well endowed types." She added winking behind her glasses.

"Wait, what?!" Jennifer yelled, fully recovered from her motion sickness, standing next to the couple.

"You see, I'm planning about making Human and Monster intimate relationships legal. And to do that, each participants will have to marry their charges. However, if neither of the other consent or if intimacy is forced, well… " Smith started before trailing off as her smirk turned into a full triumphed grin.

"This… you can't do that!" Jennifer yelled, pointing at the deadbeat Agent. "If you think I'm marrying this guy, then you're crazier than my Cousin whenever he plays drums." She added before looking towards the Blonde man. "And no offense, but you aren't exactly my type since I'm looking for a real man." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! Naru-sssama isss a God among Men!" Kira hissed, glaring at the Orc woman for dare insulting her Master/Mate.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun is _soooooo_ manly, Minotaurs are ashamed in themselves for not being as equip as him!" Yugito added, her tails literally started to lit on fire from her rage.

"Plus with his massive amount of stamina, he could of fathered dozens of children already IF Hachi-sama gave them permission to become impregnate by Master's seed." Yoruichi said lustfully, sending Hachishaku a begging look with her eyes before the 8ft woman raised her hand with an expression on her face that said _'we'll talk about that later'_.

"Why, I bet the Kit will have you screaming and begging for more within the first half hour." Kurama added with a fox-like grin, her tail wagging excitedly.

"W-What are you ever talking about?!" Jennifer exclaimed, her face blushing so blight that it caused a certain Heiress to sneeze.

"Can we all focus here. Also, can't you four not think of anything other than sex." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes of the pets with a embarrass blush on his face.

""""Nope!"""" the four of them exclaimed, huge grins on their faces as nobody notice the nosebleed on Smith's face.

"Now then, with Mr. Uzumaki's sex life out of the way, you have no choice but to comply with the rules of our Program. And since these four knocked out my entire construction team, building Ms. Walter's room will have to be on hold until I can find another team." Smith said as several M.O.N. Transport Vehicles pulled up as the Drivers came out and gathered the unconscious workers.

"Don't look so pleased Smith, you're not getting away from this unpunished." Hachishaku said with narrowed eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, but until then, why don't you show your first charge her new home." Smith said before climbing into one of the Transports as all of them drove away.

"I don't like this." Naruto said crossing his arms before removing the cuffs and muzzles off of the Shinoramia, Kitsune, and Nekos before getting dog-piled on by them.

"Taeko, why don't you take your sisters and Jennifer back to the Carnival while me and your Father discuss what happen here today." Hachishaku said to her eldest before grabbing her Husband and heading inside with the family pets following.

"Okay everyone, I'm in charge since Mother and Father will be … busy for the next several hours." Taeko said before flashing them back to the Park to enjoy the rest of the Carnival.

**/ / /Uzumaki Master Bedroom/ / /**

Once entering the bedroom, Hachishaku stripped Naruto of all his clothing and threw him on the bed before removing her sundress, leaving both of them naked.

"Remind me again why we always have sex whenever you're angry?" Naruto asked before softly groaning as Hachishaku popped his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking until it was fully hard.

"Because one, angry sex is the best. Plus you are just as frustrated about this as much as me." Hachishaku stated, wrapping his thick hard staff with her massive tits causing him to moan as she moved them up and down. "And two, well I just love it when you get all rough." She added lustfully, pulling him into a heated kiss as their tongues trashed against each other as she continued her titjob.

Separating from the kiss, Naruto groaned as he came all over and in between her breasts.

"So… _pant…_ how many… Clones this time?" Naruto asked while his wife licked his cum off her milky mounds.

"Hmm…. I'd say about… 24 Clones. Twelve plus you for me, and 3 each for the Pets." Hachishaku said sexually as she motioned Kira, Yugito, Yoruichi, and Kurama to come in the bedroom.

"Okay, 24 Clones coming up." Naruto said, creating said amount of clones all with harden members as all five women licked their lips hungry.

"This will be good." Hachishaku said as they spent the next several hours going at it like, literally, animals in heat as screams, growls, groans, and moans echoed around the empty house completely unaware of several recording devices planted around the house.

**/ / /Smith's Office/ / /**

"Phrase one of revenge plan complete, now for Phrase two." Smith said to herself with a smirk as she looked through the files of several Exchange Species. "Now which one should I send to them first?" she added slyly, looking over each possible Species that she could send to the Uzumaki Family's lives.

Taking a quick sip of her coffee, she quickly spit it out gagging in disgust. "Okay, why does this taste like sand?!" she complain be hearing a happy cheer from somewhere as a beaten Doppel finally made to the Infirmary.

To bad for her the regular Doctors weren't there as a sign on the door said **'Out to Lunch'** as they won't be back for a while.

**/ / / / /**

**Well that's the end to another chapter and I'll see you all next time!**

**But first, here is a vote on which Monster Girl you all would like to see arrive first and remember, you can only pick ONE!**

**Now here are the choices.**

**Esdeath(Akame Ga Kill)- Yuki-Onna**

**Shyarly(One Piece)- Shark Mermaid**

**Hsien-Ko(Darkstalkers)- Jiangshi**

**Toph(Avatar)- Earth Golem**

**Jessica(Who Framed Roger Rabbit)- Pink Slime**

**Wanda&Carrot(One Piece)- Werewolf/Werebunny**

**Azula(Avatar)- Blue Phoenix**

**Sedusa(Powerpuff Girls) Gorgon**

**Demona(Gargoyles)- Gargoyle**

**Origa&Chloe(Kuroinu)- Dark Elves**

**Rouge(Sonic)- Werebat**

**And those are your choices and remember to choose wisely.**


	6. Dealing with Change

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 with the next Chapter of Naru-Hachi Family Life.**

**Before we get to the Story, first let check the Voting….**

**…..**

**….**

**….It was a close one, but the Winners are…. … …. The Dark Elves Origa and Chloe! _(Spotlight shining onto the picture of the Elf Queen and her Maiden)_**

**It had been decided that these two will be the Uzumaki Family's new residences with the Runner up Esdeath coming soon after.**

**Now that the voting is out of the way, let get to the Reviews!**

**Lady Midnight07: Soon, Smith will get what she has coming to her soon.**

**Stratos263: That's between me and Zero Arashi Uchiha to discuss about.**

**Cole BloodRose: No because Smith always seems to find a way to avoid punishment.**

**Remember I DON'T and NEVER will own Naruto or Monster Musume so let move onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Dealing with Change/ /**

"Okay everyone, as much as I know some of you will hate this, but Smith has made us take part of her Cultural Exchange Program." Naruto explained to the whole household as many of them began yelling in protest.

"That Bitch!"

"This is low, even for Smith!"

"I just got reunited with Pixie here, and now another Bitch none of us even know will be living here!"

"I'm standing right here you know!" Jennifer yelled while glaring at Tayuya with her arms crossed.

"I know you Big Green Bimbo, at least you are attractive unlike those spandex wearing idiots, am I right Babe?" the Succubus said holding Karin closer to her busty figure.

"Yeah, why should we have to put up with Smith's program when we didn't want to be part of it in the first place?!" the Demonic Pixie argued since she just gotten her Girlfriend out of Konoha Prison as well from the Snake Bastard's control.

"Look I know we all want to make Smith pay for tricking us." Hachishaku started before getting cries of agreements from everyone. "But we should at least give this program a try. Even if we won't like it." She added before crossing her arms since she and Naruto both know this is Smith's revenge for banning her.

"But where is she going to sleep since her arrival was very short noticed which is uncool." Samui said in a monotone voice since it was her turn for 'Naru-Time' and Hachishaku gave her permission to turn off her pregnancy seal.

"Well seeing as almost everyone has roommates, we figured it would be a good idea if Jennifer bunked with you and Ryuzetsu until we can get her room ready." Naruto explained causing both Blue Oni and Ryu-jin to widen their eyes.

"Oh this is extremely uncool." Samui growled crossing her arms under her massive breasts, making them look bigger, as she glared coldly at the Orc Woman causing her to finch since her night was just ruined.

**/ / /Samui & Ryuzetsu's Bedroom/ / /**

Looking around the room Jennifer couldn't help but whistle had how spacious the bedroom was.

"Wow, high ceilings, a lot of leg room, and nice decorations. I got to say this room is way better than my old Apartment." Jennifer said looking around seeing the bookcase full of Medical books and the small flowerbed by the window with different Herbs, a large Futon, a single Bed big enough for her Cousin to lay in with a rack of Weapons on the wall…

…

…wait WHAT!

"Why is there a Weapons rack on the wall!?" Jennifer asked wondering why there were Weapons here in the first place! She can see Swords of different length, a Spear, a couple of Clubs, and even a large PIKE! ! !

"Those would be mine." Samui said in a monotone voice as she narrowed her eyes at the Orc Woman.

"What are you thinking?! You can't have Weapons in the House with CHILDREN living here!" Jennifer argued revering to the three Girls she met this Morning. "Plus do you even have a permit for these?!" she added since this looked like several violations for home safety.

"Oh please, Teako had been using a pair of Shears since she learned to walk." Ryuzetsu plainly said remembering how the Eldest Daughter decapitated the Warden back when she was still a prisoner back in Kusa causing their current roommate to widen her eyes in shock.

"You gave a dangerously sharp Weapon to a TODDLIER?!" Jennifer screamed before hearing something pounding against the wall drawing their attention.

_"HEY! ! ! If you three Bimbos are going to argue the whole night at least put up your Silencing Seals!"_ Tayuya's voice yelled from the other side as she was getting very angry since her sex time was being ruined.

"Sorry Tayuya, we didn't mean to ruin your and Karin's activity together." Ryuzetsu apologized before the Orc Woman started talking again.

"Wait shouldn't we at least get to know each other? Tayuya was it, what are your favorite hobbies?" Jennifer asked trying to break the ice.

_"Well my favorite hobby would be spending time with my Girlfriend who I haven't seen in 10 FUCKING YEARS BECAUSE I WAS IN A SHITHOLE PRISON IN A SHITHOLE VILLAGE, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN GET BACK TO FUCKING MY SEXY PIXIE SLUT! ! !"_ the Succubus yelled angrily through the wall.

_"Yeah, we've been apart for a decade, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN MAKE UP LOST SEX TIME! ! !"_ Karin yelled in the same angrily tone as Tayuya before returning back to what they were doing.

"Okay, well that was… interesting…" Jennifer said unsurely as she doesn't know why she was even assigned with this Family in the first place.

"Anyway, we better get ready for bed." Ryuzetsu yawned as she and Samui took off their Uniforms before removing their underwear leaving both of them naked.

"W-W-W-W-What are you two doing?!" Jennifer exclaimed blushing in embarrassment seeing both Oni and Ryu-jin's naked bodies as both of them stretched showing off their tightly toned muscles and large assets.

"We're going to the Bathhouse to relax before hitting the sack." Ryuzetsu said as she and Samui grab some towels before putting on their robes.

"You can join if you want and get to know some of the Girls here." Samui said as she tied her belt before staring back at the Orc with blank cold eyes.

"W-W-Well I-I-I would, but I should unpack and getting ready for bed." Jennifer stuttered while trying to avoid staring at the Oni's massive cleavage. _'H-Her breasts are bigger than mine…' _she thought as both her current roommates left to the bathhouse.

Falling down onto the Futon, the Orc Woman reached into her suit pocket and pulled out her phone before dialing a number as it rung before someone answered it.

_"{Hello, Agent Smith's Assistant here, may I take a message.}"_ a Female voice in a fake different voice said as the Orc rolled her eyes since she doesn't have time for this.

"Ms. Smith I'm calling to file several complains about this Household and would respectfully request to be transferred to a different one." Jennifer asked since she feels like the system made a mistake placing her with this Family.

_"{Request… … … … … … Denied.}"_ Smith said as she chuckled as the Orc Woman widen her eyes.

"Denied! WHY?! As handler of this Program you are to make sure that each Participants are properly assigned to their Host Families and it looks to me that you've placed me with was a mistake." She stated before hearing the lazy Agent chuckling on the other end.

_"{Sorry Darling, but there was no mistakes as this is your Host Family.}"_ Smith said with a smug grin but since she was in her Office it was hard to tell. _"{Of course if you want to leave then I will gladly charge you for the Ship Ticket and Cab ride that was provided for your trip here all the way from America as well the fee that was used to help pay for this job experience~}" _she added causing the Lawyer to widen her eyes even more.

"You can't do that! Government Agent or not you still need to follow rules and registrations and I'm requesting to be transferred now!" Jennifer demanded as her temper was rising judging from a much her muscles were flexing under her suit.

_"{No can do, for you've signed a contract meaning that you would agree to the arrangements we've made for you or risk being deported. So better started learning to get along with your Host Family because there's no changing that, bye and have a good night since you'll be needing it Darling~}"_ Smith said teasingly before hanging up.

"Damn it Smith! I'll make you pay for this if it's the last thing I do!" Jennifer growled as she crushed the phone into pieces as she unconsciously used her strength before opening her palm showing the destroyed phone. "Shit, now again." She sighed as she realized she destroyed another phone before taking off her suit and changing into her pajamas since she just what to sleep this day away.

**/ / /Uzumaki Family Bathhouse/ / /**

Hachishaku along with her Eldest Daughter Teako relaxed in the steaming water after putting the Twins down for Bed while Naruto had to leave with Fu and Shizuka to pick up Jennifer's stuff.

"Having to deal with Smith's Program is a headache." Hachishaku sighed as she let the warm water ease her growing frustration.

"I know Mother, I just wish this didn't happen since I wanted to spend this Summer with you, Father, Sadako, and Kayako." Taeko grumbled as she sunk herself lower into the water just as Samui and Ryuzetsu came in.

Hachishaku smiled seeing her two most loyal servants before motioning them to come in. "Hey you two, how are things going with the current roommate?" she asked as both Oni and Ryu-jin entered the bath.

"Besides ruining both mine and Tayuya's night, my thoughts are uncool." Samui plainly said while crossing her arms.

"Guess Aunt Karin and Tayuya were having a moment again?" Taeko asked since she wished to spend more time with her Family and School friends before leaving at the end of the season.

"Yes since they want to make up for lost time." Ryuzetsu sighed as she relaxed before looking over to her 8ft Mistress. "But you're taking this very well Mistress, since the last time someone tried forcing something on either you, Master, or your Daughters you would have torn them in pieces." She added causing the Uzumaki Matriarch to sigh.

"Normally I would, but I don't want to stress myself for important reasons." Hachishaku said before standing up as water dripped down her body before tenderly rubbing stomach which has a small but noticeable bump causing the three Yo-kai Women to widen their eyes before smiles appear on their faces.

"Congratuation Mistress, this must be a very Cool moment but those Master know?" Samui asked happy that her Mistress will be bringing more children into the world.

"No since I want to surprise him and everyone else tomorrow so remember to keep this a secret so _sssshhhhh~_" Hachishaku said playfully as she sat back into the water as her eldest Child rubbed her hand over her baby bump.

"What is her name Mother? I'd like to know my newest Sister's name before leaving." Taeko asked know that when she leaves for School, it will be Sadako and Kayako's turn to fill in the role as Big Sister.

"You mean Sister's' since I'm having Twins again, and for their names, I'm thinking of Michiyo and Aoi." She said tenderly with a smile since she's happy that her Daughters will be having more Sisters to play with.

"Mistress, will it be okay if my Seal be off the next time Naru-sama has us in the bedroom? I'm only asking since tonight was supposed to be Samui's night but thanks to Smith…" Ryuzetsu said respectfully while motioning her eyes towards the Blue Oni who gave her a blank stare.

"That's very uncool Ryu-chan, very very uncool." Samui said plainly as she gave the Dragon Woman a cold glare.

Hachishaku thought about it for a moment before an idea came to her. "Sure, and I have the perfect place where both of you can do it too." She said with a wicked grin getting both busty Monster Women's attention.

**/ / /With Naruto/ / /**

Outside of the Building Jennifer was staying at, Naruto, Fu, and Shizuka were just finishing loading the Orc Woman's stuff to be taken back home.

"Okay, that should be the last of it." Naruto said placing the last box containing Jennifer's stuff into the trailer used for the Restaurant's Catering jobs while Fu and Shizuka got into the Truck.

"For a Lawyer, she sure does have a lot of barbells." Fu said while rubbing her aching shoulders since those barbells were heavy.

"I know, the one time I leave my Sealing Scrolls at home it had to be on the same night we had to move heavy objects." Naruto said since moving this stuff would have been done in a few minutes instead of a few hours.

"I think it's nice that she will be living with us since we do need a Lawyer given how our last one only took the job to get to Hachi-sama." Shizuka added before smiling remembering how her Mistress permanently took care of it since it was revealed that the Man had a history of doing perverted things with his Clients Wives/Girlfriend through blackmail or other underhanded means.

"Yeah, but I still have the feeling that whatever Smith's play is, it only just begun." Naruto said as they drove back home with all of Jennifer's stuff but knew whatever Smith has planned, won't be anything good.

**/ / /Smith's Office/ / /**

"_Hmm…_ Who to send first? Decisions decisions." Smith hummed as she read through several files before fining not one, but two perfect candidates to send to the Uzumaki Household. "Two Dark Elves with deep hatred towards Humans _hmm_, perfect." She smiled before stamping both files with **'APPROVED'** and placing them in the outgoing box.

_"{Agent Smith, you have someone here to see you.}"_ her replacement Assistant buzzed over the intercom since her usual one is currently in the Hospital.

"Send them in." Smith said as her office door opened as an Elderly Man walked in. "Ahh, Mr. Jiraiya I assume?" she asked as she crossed her arms and legs as she looked at the Man.

"Yes that would be me Ms. Smith, I hope that my request to do an Interspecies version of my Book been thought over?" Jiraiya asked as a grin appeared on his face as he eyed the Agent's sexy legs.

"Hmm… Well I don't know…" Smith started since she wants to mess with this guy for a bit. "Seeing as we just caught a serious Sicko who posed as a Journalist to steal shredded Lamia skin as well as a Harpy's egg to sell on the Black-market along with video from invading those Girls privacy so…" she started while motioning her hands in a scale manner showing she doesn't know what to think.

"I assure you my research methods aren't anything like that cruel barbarian." The old Sannin reassure her since the person she described was an insult to Pervert-kind everywhere.

Smith continued to think about it before taking a sip of her coffee before recoiling in disgust. _'This is a fresh batch yet it taste ever more bitter than the last batch!'_ she thought before an idea came to her as she smiled sinisterly.

"How about this, I let you do your Book but only if you agree to donate 30% of future earnings to my Program as well a new state of the arts Coffee Machine and the finest Coffee blends in the World. Wouldn't you say that's fair… Handsome~" she said ending with a husky tone as she unbuttoned her suit, showing the top portion of her creamy ample cleavage, before lowering her glasses giving him the 'Puppy-dog Eyes' more mature cousin, the 'Sexy Doe Eyes' as her finishing move.

Jiraiya giggled with a small nosebleed as he made a mental note to add her to his future book before answering. "That seems fair to me, but only on one contition." He said getting a raised eyebrow from the Agent.

"And what might that be?" Smith asked as she flutter her eyelashes before leaning forward showing more of her pale mounds.

"You would have to meet me later to find out. In the meantime, here is the Hotel and Room I'll be staying at if you want to discuss further business." Jiraiya said before writing his Hotel and Room-number on a piece a paper as he handed it to her. "Have a pleasant night Beautiful." He said with a wink before walking towards the door.

"Thanks, and don't let my foot kick you on the way out." Smith said as she got up from behind her desk getting the Sannin to stop before turning his head.

"I think you mean 'don't let the door hit you'?" he asked as the Agent walked towards him.

"No, I mean my foot." She said as she forcefully kicked him in the butt sending flying out of her office before crossing her arms while chuckling madly. "This gets easier every time." She chuckled before closing her doors as she went back to work.

**/ / /With Hachishaku/ / /**

After a nice relaxing bath, Hachishaku walked into a Cave on the beach several yards from the House as she came here since this is where she keeps her Prisoners.

"Po… Po… Po… Po… What to do to you all?" the 8ft Woman wondered out loud as she stared at the people she has caged. "Normally I would just kill all of you since your Villages would never leave my Husband alone. So now what to do what to do?" she pondered as she crossed her arms in thought while looking over her Prisoners.

Each Cells were divided into group as one Cell holds a Squad of Iwa Shinobis along with one Kurotsuchi, Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage.

Another Cell holds a Squad of Shinobi from Taki while another holds a Squad from Kusa.

The next Cell holds a Squad from Kumo along with one Mabui who was the Secretary of the Raikage.

The last Cell holds a Squad of Oto Shinobis as well as one Guren.

Ignoring everyone glaring at her from behind the bars, Hachishaku walked further until she was looking up at two single person cages hanging from the ceiling. "Now both of you are the ones who are the hardest so what should I do with you, Priestess and Konoha Grunt." She said with venom in her voice as she glared up at the two people within those cages.

Both of them were Women who look like long lost Twins with pale eyes and similar hair style but the only differences were their outfits and hair colors with one having Pale Blonde hair while the other has Dark Blue hair.

The Blonde gave her a blank emotionless look while the Bluette lowered her head as Hachishaku continued to glare at them.

**/ / / / /**

**And done!**

**Another Chapter is out of the way and voting is CLOSED so thank you all for your choices.**

**Speaking of Choices, I've decided to remove Demona and Sedusa from the Resident List while me and Zero discuss about their replacements.**

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time! :D**


End file.
